


Moves Like Jagger

by lady_with_cats



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Team TARDIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 00:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1708805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_with_cats/pseuds/lady_with_cats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And it goes like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moves Like Jagger

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Season 5 & 6\. Song 'Moves Like Jagger' by Maroon 5.

[Originally posted to LJ](http://lady-with-cats.livejournal.com/41286.html).

 

**Author's Note:**

> BECAUSE EVEN HIS RIDICULOUSNESS IS SOMEHOW ATTRACTIVE. I can't with your face, Mr. Smith.


End file.
